companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:John Pan/CoH1946 Wehrmacht (Germany) Layout
Army of the Third Reich (Wehrmacht) Layout Tier 0: Kampfgruppe Headquarters *Production: Pioneers, Grenadiers Pioneers *200MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x MP40 *Production: Builds all base buildings, Reinforced Barbed Wire, Mines *Abilities **Repair **Cut Barbed Wire *Upgrades **FW42 Flamethrower x1 (50MU): Provides the Pioneer squad with a single FW42 Flamethrower. **Mine Detector x1 (30MU): Provides the Pioneer squad with a single Magnetic Anomaly Detector to find mines hidden underground. **First Aid Training (50MU): Provides the Pioneer squad with medical kits and the expertise to effectively use them. Allows them to heal nearby infantry (and themselves) out of combat. Pioneers are the basic support infantry of the Wehrmacht. They can be upgraded to perform a multitude of support roles. Grenadiers *240MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x Kar. 98 Rifle *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: Throws one Model 24 grenade at the target location. **Fire Panzerfaust 25MU: Fires a disposable anti-tank rocket capable of penetrating 200mm of armor at the target vehicle. *Upgrades **MG42 (60MU): Provides the Grenadier squad with an MG42 General-Purpose Machine Gun, greatly increasing its effectiveness against infantry. The weapon must be set up on its bipod before it can fire. Grenadiers are the backbone of the Wehrmacht, versatile enough to cover any combat role while also capable of being upgraded with impressive anti-infantry weaponry. Tier 1: Team Weapons Support Headquarters *200MP 40FU *Requirements: Kampfgruppe Headquarters *Production: MG42 Team, G.W. 34 Mortar Team, Pak 40 7.5cm ATG Team MG42 Team *250MP 4 Men, Requires minimum of 1 crew to function. *Armament: 1x Tripod-mounted MG42, 3x MP40 *Abilities: **Fire AP-I Ammunition 25MU: For 30 seconds, the MG42 team will load their GPMG with deadly Armor-Piercing Incendiary ammunition, greatly boosting both penetration and damage that their weapon deals. Possibly the best machine gun design in the world, the MG42 fires at an incredible 1,200 round per minute and is light enough to be carried around the battlefield by a single man. G.W. 34 Mortar Team *260MP 4 Men, Requires minimum of 1 crew to function. *Armament: 1x G.W. 34 81mm Mortar, 3x MP40 *Abilities **Hold fire/Free-fire **81mm Mortar Barrage **81mm Smoke Barrage The G.W. 34 is an accurate and reliable foot mortar. It can effectively counter infantry and lightly-constructed buildings from a distance. Pak 40 7.5cm ATG *300MP 4 Men, Requires minimum of 2 crew to function. *Armament: 1x Pak 40, 2x MP40 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire HEAT 50MU: Fires a 7.5cm HEAT shell at the target vehicle. HEAT shells do not ricochet off armor and even if they fail to penetrate, they will still stun the enemy vehicle crew. The Pak 40 is the mainstay of Germany's anti-tank firepower. Its 75mm shells are capable of penetrating all but the heaviest enemy armor at long range. Tier 2: Mechanization Headquarters *200MP 50FU *Requirements: Kampfgruppe Headquarters *Production: Kübelwagen, Sdkfz. 251/6, Sdkfz. 234 Puma Kübelwagen *160MP 2Men *Armament: 1x MG42 GPMG *Abilities **Ambush Lockdown: Shuts off the motor and hides the vehicle from enemy sight, granting increased morale damage and suppression upon attacking. Originally designed as a staff car, the Kübelwagen can also be used as a fast recon vehicle. Armed with a pintle-mounted MG42, it can also provide fire support to friendly troops or hunt down enemy weapon teams. However, even the slightest amount of small-arms fire will wreck the Kübelwagen. Sdkfz. 251/1 Ausf. D *240MP 25FU 2Men *Armament: 1x MG42 GPMG *Abilities **Transport: the Sdkfz. 251/1 can transport up to 12 men. **Reinforce: the Sdkfz. 251/1 can reinforce friendly troops anywhere in the battlefield. The Sdkfz. 251/1 is the main support vehicle of German mechanized assaults, able to protect a large amount of infantry from shrapnel and keep up with fast-moving Panzer formations. Sdkfz. 234/4 Puma *290MP 60FU 3Men *Armament: 1x Pak 40 L/46 7.5cm *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire HEAT 50MU: Fires a 7.5cm HEAT shell at the target vehicle. HEAT shells do not ricochet off armor and even if they fail to penetrate, they will still stun the enemy vehicle crew. The Puma is an eight-wheel armored car equipped with a high-velocity anti-tank cannon. This gives it the firepower needed to take on enemy light vehicles, and its armor protects it from most small-arms fire. Tier 3: Panzer Headquarters *260MP 80FU *Requirements: Team Weapons Support Headquarters or Mechanization Headquarters *Production: Panzer II Luchs, E-25, Flakpanzer Kugelblitz Panzer II Luchs *260MP 60FU 3Men *Armament: 1x KwK 38 2cm The Panzer II Luchs is a fast light tank that excels at locating and harassing enemy units. It's fast-firing autocannon is effective against enemy infantry, weapon crews, and light vehicles. E-25 *300MP 120FU 3Men *Armament: 1x Pak 42 L/70 7.5cm *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Ambush Lockdown: Shuts off the motor and hides the vehicle from enemy sight, insuring a first hit on the enemy. **Fire HEAT 50MU: Fires a 7.5cm HEAT shell at the target vehicle. HEAT shells do not ricochet off armor and even if they fail to penetrate, they will still stun the enemy vehicle crew. The Entwicklung-25 is a small, mobile, and insanely well-armed tank destroyer. Being small, it can be easily concealed. Being mobile, it can quickly move to a new firing position after firing. Being insanely well-armed, it has the firepower to knock out a T-43 at distances greater than 1,000 meters. Flakpanzer IV Kugelblitz *320MP 100FU 5Men *Armament: 1x 30mm Zwillingsflak (2x MK 103 3cm), 1x MG34 *Upgrades **Schürzen 50MU: Attaches Schürzen armored skrits to the Kubelblitz. This firms spaced armor, greatly decreasing the effectiveness of its side armor against kinetic and shape-charge threats. Built from outdated Panzer IV hull, the “Ball Lightning” self-propelled anti-aircraft gun is a deadly vehicle capable of engaging aircraft, infantry, and even light vehicles with great success. Tier 4: Heavy Armor Headquarters *260MP 140FU *Requirements: Panzer Headquarters *Production: E-50 Ausf. B, E-75 *Upgrades **8.8cm KwK 200MP 100FU: Upguns the E-50 to the 8.8cm KwK L/100, increasing anti-tank firepower and explosive damage against infantry. E-50 Ausf. B *400MP 160FU 5Men *Armament: 1x KwK 7.5cm L/100, 1x MG34 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire APCR 75MU: For the next 30 seconds, the E-50 will fire 7.5cm APCR shells at its targets, greatly increasing armor penetration. *Upgrades **Spall Liner 50MU: Provides the E-50 with a Spall liner, making it immune to crew shock effects and greatly reducing the possibility of getting a crew wipe-out from HEAT and HESH shells. The Entwicklung-50 Standardpanzer is a mobile, long-ranged medium tank. Equipped with an extremely long-barreled 7.5cm cannon, it has abnormally high muzzle velocity, and therefore, effective range. The E-50 is effective at destroying enemy tanks at range. E-75 *600MP 220FU 6Men *Armament: 1x KwK 10.5cm L/68, 1x MG34 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire HEAT 50MU: The E-75 will fire a 10.5cm HEAT shell at a target. HEAT shells do not ricochet off armor and even if they fail to penetrate, they will still stun the enemy vehicle crew. *Upgrades **Spall Liner 50MU: Provides the E-75 with a Spall liner, making it immune to crew shock effects and greatly reducing the possibility of getting a crew wipe-out from HEAT and HESH shells. The Entwicklung-75 Standardpanzer is Germany's current mainstay in the heavy armor department. Equipped with a powerful 10.5cm cannon and clad in heavy armor, the E-75 is capable of withstanding massive amounts of damage and dealing out the equivalent. Doctrines (Support) There are five kinds of support available to WM commanders: Fortified Artillery Doctrine, Blitzkrieg Spearhead Doctrine, Mechanized Assault Doctrine, Luftwaffe Support Doctrine, and Heavy Armor Doctrine. Fortified Artillery Doctrine Hold the line with the apex of stationary German anti-tank firepower, maintain a no-fly-zone with German Flaks, and pummel the enemy into submission with German howitzers. Field Defenses (0CP) Allows Pioneers to construct Dragons Teeth, and Grenadiers to build Sandbags, Barbed Wire, and Mines. Machine Gun Bunker (4CP) *200MP *Armament: 1x MG42 GPMG *Abilities **Garrison: the MG Bunker can hold 4 infantry. An MG42 heavily entrenched in sandbags, barbed wire, and wood support beams. Allows Pioneers to construct this building. Flak 36 8.8cm AAA (8CP) *400MP 4 Men, Requires minimum of 2 Crew to function *Armament: 1x Flak 36 8.8cm *Abilities **Switch to AA/Switch to AT A flexible anti-aircraft cannon also capable of direct-fire against enemy tanks, the Flak 36 is the gun that saved Germany against the onslaught of Matilda IIs and KV-1s. While its capabilities have dimmed in the light of other, more capable guns, it is still potent and effective against both airborne and armored targets. Allows Pioneers to construct this gun in a stationary emplacement. Pak 44 12.8cm ATG (8CP) *500MP 4 Men, Requires minimum of 2 Crew to function *Armament: 1x Pak 44 12.8cm *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire **Fire HE 75MU: The Pak 44 will fire a massive 12.8cm HE shell at a target. Even more effective against infantry and buildings than the leFH Howitzer. The monstrous anti-tank gun designed to counter heavy Soviet armor, the Pak 44 is capable of taking out any Allied tank at long range. Its 12.8cm APCBC shells can even punch through a shot-blocking obstacle before striking its target. Allows Pioneers to construct this gun in a stationary emplacement. leFH 18 10.5cm Howitzer (8CP) *500MP 4 Men, Requires minimum of 2 Crew to function *Armament: 1x leFH 18 10.5cm *Abilities **10.5cm HE Barrage: the leFH 18 will fire a salvo of 6 shells at the target location. The leFH 18 is the howitzer that has covered the Wehrmacht since the Invasion of Poland. It has decent range and good shells that allow it to effectively blunt an enemy offensive, or pummel them into submission. Allows Pioneers to construct this gun in a stationary emplacement. Blitzkrieg Spearhead Doctrine Lead the Blitzkrieg by combining fast-moving tanks, effective supporting infantry, and devastating airborne artillery. Sturmgrenadiers (2CP) *300MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x StG 44 *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: Throws one Model 24 grenade at the target location. **Fire Panzerfaust 25MU: Fires a disposable anti-tank rocket capable of penetrating 200mm of armor at the target vehicle. **Sprint: For 20 seconds, Sturmgrenadiers will sprint to keep up with an armored assault. Sturmgrenadiers are well-trained assault infantry, able to mow down enemy infantry at range thanks to their StG 44 assault rifles. Smoke Canisters (4CP) *30MU per use Equips all vehicles with Smoke Canisters, allowing them to fall back behind smoke cover or use smoke to confound enemy units. Blitzkrieg Assault (5CP) *100MU Allows all vehicles to move at 150% speed, and all infantry to sprint and capture points twice as fast. Doesn't affect anti-tank gun teams. In effect for 30 seconds. Junkers JU87H Overwatch (6CP) *150MU A Junkers JU87H will strafe the target location with its Machine Guns for 60 seconds or until shot down. Effective at pinning and eliminating enemy infantry. Junkers JU87H Dive Bombing (9CP) *175MU A Junkers JU87H will dive-bomb the target with a 50kg bomb, dealing massive damage to the target. Captured points are neutralized if hit. Mechanized Assault Doctrine Keep up the momentum of an assault by combining effective supporting infantry, half-track support, and Germany's pinnacle in heavy armor development. Panzergrenadiers (2CP) *300MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x StG 44 *Abilities **Repair **Throw Grenade 20MU: Throws one Model 24 grenade at the target location. *Upgrades **Repair Kit 30MU: Allows Panzergrenadiers to repair friendly vehicles. Unlocks the Repair Ability Panzergrenadiers are infantry specially trained to support vehicles and tanks in combat. Armed with StG 44 assault rifles, they are effective against enemy infantry at medium and close range. Me 262 “Schwalbe” Recon Run (3CP) *40MU A Me 262 jet fighter makes a quick pass through the area, spotting any enemy activity in the area. Sdkfz. 251/20 IR (3CP) *200MP 10FU 4 Men *Armament: 1x 60cm IR searchlight *Abilities **Scan: Locks down the half-track and activates the IR searchlight. The IR searchlight to spot any enemy units within range, regardless of line-of-sight. The Sdkfz. 251/20 is equipped with a massive IR searchlight. This allows its crew to detect anything—infantry, tanks, even ammunition—from a long distance away, behind buildings, and even in the dead of night. When used with friendly E-series vehicles, it also boosts their accuracy. Sdkfz. 251 "Stuka zu Fuß" (6CP) *240MP 60FU 4 Men *Armament: 6x 28cm Rockets *Abilities **28cm Rocket Barrage: Barrages a target location with 6 28cm HE rockets. The “Walking Stuka” is a feared rocket artillery piece. Due to the immense destructive power of its 28cm rockets, it can utterly obliterate large swathes of infantry and other “soft” units, not to mention the foliage and ambient buildings. E-100 (15CP) *800MP 300FU 6Men *Armament: 1x KwK 12.8cm L/55, 1x MG34 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire HE 50MU: The E-100 will fire a 12.8cm HE shell at a target. Exceptionally effective against infantry and buildings. **Fire HEAT 100MU: The E-100 will fire a 12.8cm HEAT shell at a target. HEAT shells do not ricochet and even if they fail to penetrate (which is very uncommon with the 12.8cm shell), they will stun the enemy crew. *Upgrades **Gun Stabilizer 50MU: Provides a decent vertical stabilizer for the 12.8cm main gun, providing the E-100 with excellent accuracy even on the move. **Spall Liner 50MU: Provides the E-100 with a Spall liner, making it immune to crew shock effects and greatly reducing the possibility of getting a crew wipe-out from HEAT and HESH shells. The Entwicklung-100 Standardpanzer is Germany's super-heavy 140-ton Juggernaut. Equipped with a powerful 12.8cm cannon capable of destroying tanks behind walls and clad in incredibly thick armor, the E-100 is capable of turning the tide of any battle. Its co-axial KwK 44 cannon had been dropped upon reaching mass production. Luftwaffe Support Doctrine Call upon the Luftwaffe's aircraft to support your forces. Ranging from precision bombing strikes to direct material insertion, the Luftwaffe can be the difference between victory and defeat. Jägers (2CP) *300MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x G43 *Abilities **Throw Smoke Grenade 30MU: Throws one Blendkörper 2H Frangible Smoke Grenade at the target location. The Blendkörper 2H not only obstructs field of view, but also deals damage to enemy infantry, slowly killing them in the deadly mist. **Camouflage: Jägers automatically camouflage in cover. Jägers are elite light infantry. Trained to effectively engage enemy infantry at long range and scout enemy positions for high-value targets, Jägers are a commander's eyes and ears. Supply Drop (3CP) *100FU A Junkers Ju 322 “Mammut” will paradrop two crates of 30 Munitions at the specified location. Fallschmjägers (4CP) *320MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x FG42 *Abilities **Throw Smoke Grenade 30MU: Throws one Blendkörper 2H Frangible Smoke Grenade at the target location. The Blendkörper 2H not only obstructs field of view, but also deals damage to enemy infantry, slowly killing them in the deadly mist. **Fire Panzerfaust 25MU: Fires a disposable anti-tank rocket capable of penetrating 200mm of armor at the target vehicle. **Sprint: For 20 seconds, Fallschmjägers will sprint. Fallschmjägers are well-trained airborne assault infantry, trained to stealthily infiltrate an area. Their armament allows them to effectively counter any infantry and also keep vehicles at bay. Fallschmjägers can directly enter the field through an unoccupied ambient building. Junkers JU87G Strafe (8CP) *150MU A Junker JU87G will pound a stretch of dirt with its machine guns and 37mm cannons. This armament allows it to devastate both infantry and tanks. Arado Ar 234 Precision Bombing Strike (15CP) *250MU An Arado Ar 234 will accurately deliver a Fritz X guided bomb onto an enemy target at supersonic speed. Packing 320kg of High Explosives and originally designed to eradicate enemy ships, it can easily pulverize enemy tanks and buildings. Anti-Tank Doctrine To counter the advances other nations have in the sheer number of tanks, the Anti-Tank Doctrine allows you to call on the best of Germany's anti-tank firepower to reduce enemy armor to scrap. Panzerfaust-150 (0CP) Replacing the older Panzerfaust-100, the -150 is fitted with a redesigned warhead providing it with increased armor penetration, a faster rocket, and a reusable firing tube. Increases the range, accuracy, and damage of the Panzerfaust ability. Teller Mines (2CP) *50MU each Allows Pioneers to lay Teller mines, extremely effective against vehicles and completely inert against infantry. Panzershrek Team (3CP) *300MP 4 Men *Armament: 2x RPzB 54/1, 2x MP40 *Abilities **Sprint: For the next 10 seconds, the Panzershrek team will run as fast as they can. Helpful when moving from firing location to firing location. **Camouflage: Panzershrek Teams automatically camouflage in cover. **Prioritize Vehicle/Free-fire Panzershrek Teams wield two RPzB 54/1 8.8cm portable anti-tank rocket launchers. Capable of penetrating over 160mm of armor, this making them downright murderous against enemy vehicles. They are especially effective when ambushing enemy tanks. Junkers JU87G Anti-Tank Overwatch (12CP) *250MU, 60 seconds A JU87G will loiter over the battlefield, searching for vehicles and attacking them with its twin 37mm autocannons, able to punch through the thin top armor of most vehicles. Should super-heavy tanks be encountered, it will even deploy Ruhrstahl X-7 Rotkäppchen “Red Riding Hood” anti-tank missiles to dispatch these tanks. Jagdpanzer E-100 (17CP) *820MP 300FU 6Men *Armament: 1x 17cm Pak *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire HE 50MU: The Jagdpanzer E-100 will fire a 17cm HE shell at a target. Absurdly effective against infantry and buildings. *Upgrades **Gun Stabilizer 50MU: Provides a decent vertical stabilizer for the 17cm main gun, providing the Jagdpanzer E-100 with excellent accuracy even on the move. **Spall Liner 50MU: Provides the Jagdpanzer E-100 with a Spall liner, making it immune to crew shock effects and greatly reducing the possibility of getting a crew wipe-out from HEAT and HESH shells. The Jagdpanzer Entwicklung-100 is Germany's answer to the super-heavy tanks of Allied nations. Equipped with an insanely potent 17cm cannon capable of destroying super-heavy tanks behind walls, and clad in incredibly thick armor, the Jagdpanzer E-100 is capable of destroying any allied vehicle at long range. Western Front Expansion Doctrines There are five extra doctrines available to Western Front WM commanders: Special Operations Doctrine, Elite Forces Doctrine, Mobile Defensive Doctrine, Armored Counterattack Doctrine, and Reserve Troops Doctrine. Special Operations Doctrine Sow confusion behind enemy lines, disrupt their lines of supply, and wreak havoc against key installations with specially trained infantry, captured vehicles, and the Vengeance weapon. Radio Silence (0CP) *30MU, 60 seconds For the next 60 seconds, your units will be invisible on the enemy minimap. Infiltrators (3CP) *260MP, 3 Men *Armament: 3x M1 Garand *Abilities **Sprint: For 20 seconds, Infiltrators will sprint to reach their destination. Good for running away when caught. **Set up Demolitions 75MU: Infiltrators will set up demolition charges at the target location. Effective against targets of strategic value, including buildings and bridges. Infiltrators are specially trained German soldiers wearing Allied uniforms. While this might cause friendly fire, enemy forces will not automatically attack them unless they open fire first. They can be deployed by directly ordering them out of an empty ambient building. Great at causing confusion behind enemy lines. Beware, however: should a seasoned enemy commander spot the differences, the squad will be attacked with incredible hate. Break Supply Chain (4CP) *100MU Immediately render a sector neutral territory. Captured M26A1 Pershing (8CP) *500MP 140FU 5Men *Armament: 1x M3 90mm, 2x M1919 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire Call in a captured M26 Pershing medium tank. Since the only German markings are IR-opaque plates on the turret and a reflective triangle on the rear, it might attract friendly fire, but enemy forces will not automatically fire at it unless it opens fire first. Great at causing confusion behind enemy lines. Beware, however: should a seasoned enemy commander spot the differences, the tank will be attacked with incredible hate. Only one captured M26 is available. V2 Strike (15CP) *350MU Punish the Allies for invading the Fatherland and the territories that it has rightfully conquered! Fire a V2 at the target location. Incredibly devastating against any target. Elite Forces Doctrine Deploy Germany's finest troops, honed to a fine point after many years of service to the Fatherland, and equip them with the best equipment Germany has to offer. Elite Troop Training (0CP) *80MP 20FU Instantly grants the selected unit maximum veterancy. G43 (3CP) *45MU per upgrade Allow Grenadiers to be upgraded with four G43 semi-automatic rifles, granting them a boost in fire rate and accuracy. Smoke Canisters (4CP) *30MU per use Equips all vehicles with Smoke Canisters, allowing them to fall back behind smoke cover or use smoke to confound enemy units. Obergrenadiers (5CP) *420MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x StG 44 *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: Throws one Model 24 grenade at the target location. Due to numerous years of experience using these grenades, Obergrenadiers can throw these grenade farther than regular Grenadiers. **Throw Smoke Grenade 30MU: Throws one Blendkörper 2H Frangible Smoke Grenade at the target location. The Blendkörper 2H not only obstructs field of view, but also deals damage to enemy infantry, slowly killing them in the deadly mist. **Fire Panzerfaust-150 30MU: Fires a disposable anti-tank rocket capable of penetrating 220mm of armor at the target vehicle. Obergrenadiers will aim at known weak spots when firing. **Sprint: For 20 seconds, Obergrenadiers will sprint to reach their destination. *Upgrades **MG42 LMG (60MU): Provides Obergrenadiers with an MG42 LMG, greatly bolstering their already superior firepower. Due to many years of experience handling the gun, they are capable of firing from the hip. Obergrenadiers are battle-hardened Grenadiers, Sturmgrenadiers, or Panergrenadiers that are gathered from their original (more often than not, wiped out) units to form Obergrenadier units. These are the most powerful infantry Germany can field. Their many years of battle experience make them extremely effective against any target they may encounter. Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger Ace (15CP) *600MP 200FU 5Men *Armament: 1x KwK 36 L/56 8.8cm, 2x MG34 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Switch to APCBC/Switch to HE **Fire HEAT 50MU: The Tiger Ace will fire an 8.8cm HEAT shell at the target vehicle. HEAT shells do not ricochet, and even if it fails to penetrate, it will shock the enemy crew. **Fire APCR 75MU: For the next 30 seconds, the Tiger Ace will fire rare tungsten-core Armor-Piercing Composite, Rigid shells. These shells are specially designed to increase penetration. **Self-preservation 60MU: The Tiger Ace will fire its six canisters in a 120-degree forward arc, rendering it invisible to enemy units. During this time, the vehicle crew will also repair any critically damaged components. A veteran of at least three years of constant combat, the Tiger Ace is a force to be reckoned with. Although their heavy tank is relatively dated, the use of better ammunition combined with the experience of the crew allows it to compete with even the most modern Allied heavy tanks. The Tiger Ace can only be called in once—if you lose it, you cannot call in another one. A.N. If you are a player of World of Tanks, imagine a Tiger I that only fires premium ammunition and is loaded with a Gun Rammer, Coated Optics, Binocular Telescope, Camouflage Net, Enhanced Gun-Laying Drive, and Vertical Stabilizer. Mobile Defensive Doctrine Keep the Allies out of the Fatherland by utilizing mobile defensive elements, hammering away at the enemy while staying mobile and stealthy enough to avoid direct counterattack. Early Warning (0CP) Boosts the sight range of all territory sectors and resource caches. Smoke Grenades (1CP) *20MU per use Provide your Grenadiers, Pioneers, and MG42 Teams with Nb. 39 Nebelhandgranate smoke grenades, able to make them disappear from sight and quickly redeploy to an new defensive position. Sdkfz. 251/4 (4CP) *240MP 25FU 2Men *Armament: 1x MG42 GPMG *Abilities **Transport: the Sdkfz. 251/4 can transport up to 12 men. **Tow: the Sdkfz. 251/4 can tow a single Pak 40 or carry a G.W. 34 mortar and haul it around the battlefield. **Reinforce: the Sdkfz. 251/4 can reinforce friendly troops anywhere in the battlefield. The Sdkfz. 251/4 is the gun carriage of the Wehrmacht, able to tow an anti-tank gun and keep up with fast-moving Panzer formations. Me262 Smoke Bombing Strike (6CP) *100MU An Me262 Schwalbe makes a high-speed pass over the battlefield, deploying four smoke bombs on the way, blocking a large block of vision. Panzer Selbstfahrlafette IVc (12CP) *400MP 140FU 4 Men *Armament: 1x Flak 41 8.8cm *Abilities **Switch to AA/Switch to AT **Set up Gun The Panzer Selbstfahrlafette IVc, or the “Toaster” or “Flak Bus” is a mobile version of the infamous eight-eight anti-aircraft gun. It offers all of the capabilities of the original gun on a highly mobile chassis. However, it has next-to-no armor, and must be set-up to fire. Armored Counterattack Doctrine Blunt every offensive into the Fatherland with well-coordinated armored counterattacks. Combine supporting infantry with powerful armored forces kept in reserve. Grenadier Assault Package (1CP) *60MU per upgrade Allows Grenadiers to be equipped with 4 MP40 SMGs, greatly boosting their close-range firepower. Also grants them the ability to Sprint. Counterattacking Speed (4CP) *100MU For the next 30 seconds, infantry will capture strategic points twice as fast; vehicles will move at 150% speed. Does not affect ATG crews. Sdkfz. 251/16 Flammpanzerwagen (6CP) *240MP 50FU 2Men *Armament: 2x Flamethrower The Sdkfz. 251/16 is yet another variant of the Hanomag, this time fitted with two flamethrowers, making it devastating against enemy structures, infantry, and morale. Me262 Schwalbe Air Patrol (6CP) *100MU Puts a single Me262 supersonic fighter on station for the next 180 seconds. All enemy air support will be neutralized during this period of time. Sturmtiger (12CP) *500MP 210FU 5Men *Armament: 1x RW 61 38cm Rocket, 1x MG34 *Abilities **Fire Rocket: The Sturmtiger will fire its RW 61 38cm rocket launcher, hurling a massive 1.5-meter long rocket carrying a 125kg explosive charge. Will flatten buildings, vaporize infantry, and scatter the remains of any tank. Based off of the Tiger chassis, the Sturmtiger was designed to fight in urban environments and efficiently clear enemy buildings of enemy infantry. It's massive 38cm rocket is also effective against vehicles, too. Reserve Troops Doctrine Bolster your forces with reserve forces. Ranging from expendable infantry to reactivated tanks, these reserves may be relatively weak but they are available in large numbers. Volksgrenadiers (0CP) *240MP 6 Men *Armament: 6x Kar. 98 Rifle *Abilities **Fire Panzerfaust 25MU: Fires a disposable anti-tank rocket capable of penetrating 200mm of armor at the target vehicle. Volksgrenadiers are frontline infantry drawn from the masses of the remaining German civilians and soldiers from other branches (mostly the Kriegsmarine and Luftwaffe). Relatively inexperienced, Volksgrenadiers need to in cover to be effective against enemy infantry. Sdkfz. 251/8 I (3CP) *240MP 25FU 2Men *Armament: None. *Abilities **Distribute Medical Supplies: the Sdkfz. 251/8 I will automatically heal all friendly forces in its vicinity. **Reinforce: the Sdkfz. 251/8 I can reinforce friendly troops anywhere in the battlefield. The Sdkfz. 251/8 I is an armored ambulance, capable of evacuating battlefield casualties and providing medical support. Salvage Operations (4CP) Allows Pioneers to salvage wrecks to recover munitions and fuel. Nebelwerfer 42 Strike (6CP) *140MU Call in an effective albeit inaccurate 21cm rocket strike at the target location. The area will be saturated in a 6-rocket incendiary barrage. Berengtiger (10CP) *500MP 225FU 5Men *Armament: 1x MG34 *Abilities **Repair: The Berengtiger will repair any friendly vehicle. **Recover: The Berengtiger will winch a wreck into position and repair it to operational status. Can be used on any wreck that has not been destroyed. Based off of the Tiger chassis, the Berengtiger was designed to repair and recover damaged vehicles on the battlefield. Its heavy armor protect it from enemy fire while its engineers perform expert repairs on friendly vehicles or knocked-out tanks. Category:Blog posts